Jonathan Young
Personality JC is a very intelligent and quiet boy, but has a short-fuse. In battle he turns into a very calm fighter. He can be nice when it comes being with BH & SG and cares for both their safety. He's strongly caring & loyal to the animals and it's environment, although he gets carried away when it comes to the slightest mistreating of animals such as animal jokes. When JC get loses his temper he turns violent and starts cursing a lot. Despite his attitude, behavior, and temper he hates violence, likes it only in movies, TV, and video games. JC had multiple goals that he wants do for the environment even though he has to experiment on the animals, even he hates animal experimentation that includes him doing it. Even if the animals come to him and ask for his help he still refuses. When the animals are infected by cosmic radiation blast he created he feels depressed, sadness, & guilt. He has a interest for BH. He gets stressed out when someone wasn't there for him when he tries to sabotage something the person created beacuse they intimated him for being good at something than JC(because he can't use his powers in competitions that advances human average). Then his heart and breath rate increases, then leads into cutting, stabbing, and/or assulting himself with a knife or hard weapon such as a pipe. Goals Click here, JC's Multiple Goals Refusable Click here, JC's Refusable Experiments Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman:JC has trained and master all of one style, two style, & three sword styles. He uses his speed for flawless and lethal attacks. kill bill sword3.jpg|JC sword (left hand) leonardo sword.jpg|JC sword (right hand) roronoa zolo sword version.jpg|JC sword (mouth) His enhanced powers can make him slice through any substances. Vast Spiritual Power:JC has a high level of spiritual power and has mater to control it. JC warned the Wakai family not to use it above 50% or at full power in crowded populated areas or in any physical competitions. Enhanced Combat of Martial Artist Master:Even without his swords, JC has skills of all martial arts. Master Tactician & Strategist:JC is able to determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses by dodging an enemies attacks using his enhanced speed and agility then using his intelligence he is able to trick his opponent's by using his clones (via manipulations) or his manipulation powers lure then striking them. Master Analyst:JC is able to use his clones (via manipulations), letting his other family members fighting the enemies or using his speed to dodge their attacks, while watching them he studies, observes, and analyzes their opponents attack patterns, weaknesses, and their techniques. Master Scientist:As a boy who likes science JC has high level of performing sciene, biology, chemistry, and genetic mutation. *'Master Chemist':As a scientist JC creates numerous chemicals for research, analyzing bio life forms, & for test subjects mostly using his clones because he refuse to test it on animals. Also modifying his and the Wakai weapons with high developed drug chemicals. Master Inventor:JC has a high level of creating machines to help him with his research and analyst. A computer to keep organizing and recording all of his data and files. Modifying technology such as his cell phone or the other family members equipment to bypass metal detectors. Also creating high tech weaponry. Master Computer Hacker:JC can hack into any strong security systems, cameras, vehicles, cell phones, even music players. He can hack into them using the computer, his labtop, or even his cell phone. Enhanced Intelligence:JC's most common ability is his huge intellect, able to memorize, understad, & solve every high complex formula of science, math, and history. *'Photographic Memory':JC has able to remember every blueprint, plans, and secret information he sees. *'100% Brain Usage':JC is able to use 100% of his brain power. *'Mind Block':JC is immune to mind reading, hyposis and other mental abilities. Enhanced Strength:Despite his appearance JC is shown to have enhanced strength able to lift large rocks, buildings, a person with just one hand, and break through walls. *'Enhanced Jump':With his strength, JC is able to jump to reach far distances and great hieghts. Enhanced Speed:Among of all the Wakai family JC's has a great level of speed able to catch up with his opponents. Able to run up mountains, run on water, even traveling around the world. Enhanced Reflexes:JC has high reflexes to dodge sneak attacks and close range attacks, even dodging attacks going at high speed. Enhanced Durability:JC is able to resist any supernatural attacks he receives. Invulnerability:JC is immune to bullets, normal and physical attacks. Enhanced Endurance & Stamina:JC can go a long period of time without getting tired out or stopping even if he gain major wounds. Enhanced Senses:JC has high level of senses. *'Enhanced Awareness':JC can sense any large and small activities. *'Enhanced Balance':JC can balance on pipes, ropes, trees, cables, and even wires. *'Enhanced Hearing':JC has a high sense of hearing, able to hear every conversion. *'Enhanced Vision':JC is able to see far away distances. *'Enhanced Smell':JC is able to smell, trace, and recognizing any scents. Enhanced Agility:JC is shown to have high agility of a acrobatic. Able to use everything in his surroundings to dodge attacks. Enhanced Flexibility:JC is able to bend & twist his body like a acrobatic. Among of all the Wakai JC is able to twist his head without the use of his hands, be able to intimate his opponents. Enhanced Dexterity:JC is skilled in using his hands with his swords and able to spin them at high speed. Also with his manipulation powers. Multilingualism:Like all of the Wakai family JC can speak in all languages. Manipulations 'Fire' Fire Manipulation:JC can create, generate, control, and unleash high temperatures of fire. Also generate fire from his hands to increase his power. *'Fire Generation':JC can generate large amounts of fire from his hands at will *'Pyrokinetic Combat':Using his martial arts skills, JC can use his fire in combat. Also fusing it into his fists and kicks for more power. **'Rising Fire':JC firsts disappears leving the opponent confused, then the back of his body falls down to the ground, kicking just above the head, launching the opponent high into the sky. ***'Dancing of the Fire':After performing the "Risng Fire", JC follows the opponent into the sky, closely matching his/her body movement. ****'Fire Lotus':After performing the "Dancing of the Fire", once JC's behind his/her opponent he wraps his arms around the body restraining them then pile-drives them into the ground head first while spinning at ferocious speed and breathing fire from his mouth. He can only use it due to his durability and invulnerability or using his fire clones. *'Heat Generation':JC can generate heat from his entire body, in case of being caught. *'Fire Breath':JC unleashes a large heat wave of fire from his mouth. *'Thermal Resistance':JC can resist both high and cold tempatures. *'Fire Clone Jutsu':JC can create clones by using his mind, fire emerges creating a image of himself. He can use this for spying, out numbering opponents, decoys, and for other techniques. JC can choose the number of clones she wants, it's limitless. If defeated the clones burst into flames. The clones also have the JC's personalities, thinking like him and the same power. **'Memory Absorption':Only occurred after JC preform the "Fire Clone", it allows one or more of the clones to cancel themselves out transporting the clones memories to JC's. **'Fire Clone Explosion':JC can make his fire clones explode into giant flames like detonating a bomb. He can use this method by getting too close to the target, fooling them if defeated, using them as substitutes, or if the target might even close in willingly to try to attack the clone. *'Fire Infusion':JC can use his fire powers into his swords making them more powerful and deadly. *'Fire Shot':JC uses his hand to make a "Finger gun", mimicking a handgun then fires at his target projecting fire-like bullets at very high speed. *'Fire Blast':JC can fire long range columns of fire from his hands. **'Double Fire Blast':JC puts his hands together firing a larger column of fire, more powerful than a "Fire Blast". *'Fireball Generation':JC can generate fireballs from his hands and throw it at his opponents. Also able to manipulate it's size. **'Fire Style:Phoenix Flower Jutsu':JC sents out a volley of small fireballs from his mouth, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. **'Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu':JC charges up his fire powers then sents a huge massive orb of roaring flame fireball from his mouth at his opponent. 'Earth' Earth Manipulation:JC has the ability to create, control, and increase any earth materials, and propels them at his opponents by punch or kick motions. *'Rock Levitation':JC can make rocks and stones levitate off the ground for shielding and throwing, no matter how great the size is. **'Rock Propelling':JC can make the rocks and/or stones he levitates propel at his opponents with a punch or kick, even propelling more than one. *'Burrowing':With his earth powers JC can tunnel underground able to pass his opponents or to come out behind them. **'Earth Camouflage':JC can phases into any surfaces of earth for hiding, spying, and to avoid attacks. ***'Earth Binding Death':By using the "Earth Camouflage", JC with emerge from the surface then proceeds to kill the target with one of his swords. *'Earth Walking':JC has the ability to stand, walk and/or run on earth surfaces. *'Earthquake Generation':A dangerous ability to cause earthquakes such as sinking buildings, distractions, or for getaways. *'Earth Clone Jutsu':Same as above. Created from the earth and if defeated they crumbled to pieces. **'Memory Absorption':Same as above. 'Wood' Wood Manipulation:While possess no attacks JC has some abilities. *'Wood Camouflage':Same as above. Phases into wood such as trees. **'Wood Binding Death':Same as above. Emerges from wood surfaces. *'Wood Clone Jutsu':Same as the above. Created from wood such as trees or wooden bridges, if defeated they crumbled to pieces. **'Memory Absorption':Same as above. *'Wood Walking':The ability to stand, walk and/or run on wood surfaces. 'Metal' Metal Manipulation:JC possess somes abilities to control metal. *'Metal Clone Jutsu':Same as above. Created from metal, if defeated they rust then crumbled to pieces. **'Memory Absorption':Same as above. *'Metal Walking':Ability to stand, walk and/or run on metal surfaces. *'Metal Camouflage':Same as above. Phases into metal surfaces. **'Metal Binding Death':Sames as above. Emerges from metal surfaces. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters